The present invention generally relates to a continuous business form web separable into discrete business form sets and particularly relates to a continuous business form web wherein each discrete form set serves as an invoice with a separable card and envelope.
Multi-ply, carbonless, continuous business form webs for use in printers are generally well known. In many such continuous business form webs, the plies of the carbonless form sets are mechanically secured one to the other along their opposite margins. Also, a plurality of longitudinally spaced tractor holes are provided along these outer margins. The margins thus typically comprise feed strips and are generally separable from the form sets along longitudinally extending lines of perforations prior to use.
The uses for such form sets are many and varied. In one such prior carbonless two-ply business form set, the plies of a first section of the form set included an invoice and a file copy, respectively. A second section of the form was detachable from the first section for use as a note or card. In that combined invoice and card form set, the lower section of the form included two parts, one on which a note could be written, and another with an address block for appearing through the window of a standard envelope. For example, in the distribution of flowers, customer identifying information would be written on the invoice section of the form and the name and address of the individual or entity to receive the flowers would similarly be written on the invoice. The invoice would be forwarded or given to the customer and the file copy kept. One part of the lower section of the form set served as a note or card area, the other part served as an address area. The customer would pen the note and the address of the individual to receive the flowers on that lower section. The lower section of the form set would then be disposed in a standard window envelope with the address showing through the window for delivery with the flowers. This, however, constituted a rather large and bulky card system having little aesthetic appeal and generally does not function well as a delivery card for flowers.
In accordance with the present invention, the deficiencies of the foregoing described business form sets having the combined invoice and card have been remedied in a novel and unique manner. Particularly, the present invention provides, as part of a continuous business form web, a discrete multi-ply, preferably carbonless, form set with integral card and forwarding envelope. The form set is divided into first and second sections which may comprise top and bottom sections. The sections are separable one from the other along a transversely extending perforation line. Preferably, the top section is an invoice section which contains prerecorded information as well as space for recording information specific to a particular customer. For example, such information might comprise identifying data for the business concern selling flowers, identifying information pertaining to the customer who wishes to send flowers, information relating to the quantity, type and price of the flowers requested to be delivered, and, finally, information concerning the identity and address of the individual to receive the flowers. Such information may be arranged, as desired, on the invoice section and most, if not all, would be provided on both plies.
The second section of the form is comprised of two parts. A first part includes a card or note portion which has a transverse extent less than i.e., about half of, the transverse extent of the form set. The remaining portion of the first part of this section constitutes a stub, both plies of which may be removed from the form set when used and discarded. More particularly, the first part of the second section is joined to the first section of the form set along the transversely extending line of perforations separating the sections and is also secured to the second part of the second section along a transversely extending line of perforations. The card or note portion is separable from the stub along a longitudinally extending line of perforations intermediate the edges of the form set, i.e., approximately in the middle of the form set. Consequently, by tearing along both transverse and longitudinally extending perforation lines, the card or note portion of one or both of the plies may be removed from the form set. Because the card or note portion is foreshortened in the transverse direction, it is dimensioned similarly as cards conventionally employed, for example, when delivering flowers but which conventional cards do not comprise part of a business form set. Consequently, the card or note portion of this business form set has the look and dimensions of the aesthetically pleasing conventional card.
The second part of the second section provides an envelope for receiving the card. More particularly, the second part is joined to the first part along the transversely extending line of perforations and extends transversely a distance greater than the transverse extent of the card but short of the entire width of the form set. Thus, a stub completes the transverse extent of the second part, both plies of the stub being separable from the envelope along a longitudinally, extending line of perforations. Heat sealable or cold pocket paste adhesive is provided along three margins of the envelope inset from the above-described lines of perforation and between the plies, thereby securing the first and second plies one to the other to define the envelope. Consequently, upon removal of the second part from the form set and removal of the stub from the second part, there is provided an envelope sealed along three of its margins and open along its fourth side. The envelope is also of a size for receiving the card of the first part of the second section of the form set without folding the card. Consequently, when the customer fills in the card and writes the identity and address of the recipient of the flowers, the second section may be removed from the first section of the form set and disassembled to provide a discrete card and envelope. The card may then be disposed within the envelope. The envelope is not provided with a flap because it may be attached to a plastic clip provided as part of the floral arrangement as is conventional.
As with the invoice, it will be appreciated that both the card and the envelope may have prerecorded information on their faces. Such information might include the identity of the florist supplying and delivering the flowers. Additionally, because the form set comprises multi-plies, the first ply of the invoice may be forwarded to the customer and the second ply retained as a file copy, with all of the pertinent information recorded thereon.
While the card and envelope portions are preferably longitudinally spaced one from the other along the form set and preferably also configured and oriented such that they are both rectangular with their lengthwise directions extending transversely of the form set, it will be appreciated that one or both of the card and envelope portions may be otherwise oriented and situated in the form set. For example, these portions may be located side-by-side in the form set or disposed on their sides in the form set. Further, because it is preferable to provide an envelope portion slightly larger, i.e., longer, than the card portion to avoid the necessity of folding the card and also necessary to provide an envelope portion having a depth greater than the depth of the card portion, there will remain stub portions in the form set which may be discarded. As will be appreciated, the form sets are generally rectangular in plan. To facilitate manufacturing the form set with differently sized card and envelope portions, the stub portion therefore completes the remainder of the form set necessary to render it rectangular in plan. The stub portion may be one or two parts, i.e., two rectangular portions as illustrated herein, or may be one part having the shape necessary to complete the remainder of the form set necessary to render it rectangular in plan, e.g., an L-shape.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a multi-ply business form set, comprising elongated first and second plies having first and second sections spaced longitudinally one from the other. A first line of perforations extends transversely of the form set whereby the sections are separable one from the other. The first section has invoice information recorded thereon whereby the first ply of the first section may be forwarded for payment and the second ply thereof retained for record keeping purposes. The second section includes a first part separable from the form set and having a portion in the form of a card having a transverse extent less than the transverse extent of the form set and a remaining transversely adjacent stub portion separable from the card portion along a longitudinally extending line of perforations in the first part intermediate the lateral edges of the form set such that the card and stub portions extend the full transverse extent of the form set. The second section also has a second part separable from the form set including an envelope portion defined by portions of the first and second plies, the envelope portion having a transverse extent less than the transverse extent of the form set and greater than the transverse extent of the card portion, the second part also having a stub portion transversely adjacent the envelope portion and separable therefrom along a longitudinally extending line of perforations in the second part intermediate the lateral edges of the form set such that the envelope and stub portions of the second part extend the full transverse extent of the form set. The envelope portion is formed by adhesive strips about the margins of the first and second ply portions defining the envelope portion and securing the first and second ply portions one to the other along the margins, with an opening to the envelope provided along corresponding registering edges of the first and second ply portions for receiving the card.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved continuous business form web comprised of a plurality of discrete carbonless multi-ply form sets, each of which is divided into an invoice section and a section containing a card and envelope therefor of a size which is appropriate and aesthetic, for example, for use as the card and envelope in a flower supply and delivery service.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended claims and drawings.